


【金霏x辛杰】何日（全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: 他们都以为对方不知道自己的生日。





	【金霏x辛杰】何日（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 人物未婚设定

专场最后一天演出正好赶上金霏生日。包袱铺哥儿几个借着给厂牌庆生的由头攒好了局，寿星却一早准备开溜。知道内情的陈曦扯着大嗓门把金霏堵在门口，象征性地往回吼他，一边半推半拉地把他往门外送。金霏也不急眼，讪着脸往门里瞟了一圈，桌上酒菜齐备，愣是连个蛋糕都没有，这帮缺德的说要给他过生日，他娘的鬼才信呢。  
“哥你帮我挡挡，挡挡，”本来就只剩下一点的愧疚烟消云散，金霏笑得多了几分便宜，“你让兄弟今天就重色轻友一回呗。家里有小孩儿等着我回去做饭呢。”  
“你别说的自己跟个单亲奶爸似的！”陈曦抡起膀子跟他对着撒泼，下一句就压低了动静，“真要回去？”  
“真得回去。”金霏挠了挠脸，耳朵根儿都在不知觉间红了起来，“小……辛杰明天就得回西安了。”  
陈曦啐他，“你看你这没出息劲儿！还回去给人家做饭，你做个屁饭你做饭。你也就回家卧俩荷包蛋。你那小对象都不一定记得给你煮碗长寿面。”

这咋还赶上板了呢。  
“总之我先闪了啊哥！”金霏闪身就绕过走廊拐角，刚跑两步又闪回来，一把薅过靠在墙角里那个白花花软趴趴的北极狐玩偶，扛着，转眼间再次消失了。  
屋里只想找借口聚餐的几位早都启开了酒瓶子，尤宪超连菜都夹上了，一边往嘴里怼肉一边含糊不清地嘟囔，“我好像看见金霏把谁拽走了？”  
“那是粉丝送他的熊。”陈曦奔回桌边，痛心疾首地跟他抢排骨，“你没戴眼镜就别使那么大劲儿下筷子行吗？！”  
“也不知道你俩谁眼神不好使，那是个大狗，什么熊……”  
高晓攀笑而不语把一块长得像鸡腿的姜夹到尤宪超碗里，深藏功与名。

「演出结束了，我现在回家」  
辛杰抱着膝盖蹲在凳子上，盯着手机发呆。微信界面上是金霏四十分钟前传来的消息，下面是自己回复的一个小熊表情“么么哒”。他咬着嘴唇默默嗔怪哥哥连个语音都舍不得发，一边在脑海里翻来覆去回放三个多小时前满眼的金霏。那时他赖在后台，豁出自己所有的韩范儿审美给金霏捯饬发型，一会儿怕他不够帅气，一会儿又怕他帅气过头。一眼看出他不安的金霏抬手想去揉他小脑袋瓜，却被趁势在腋下喷了两滴香水。  
——啊嚏！……在台上喷这玩意儿干嘛。  
——给你挡挡陈曦哥的汗味儿。  
金霏哭笑不得地偷眼看了下身后早已躲得远远的陈曦，伸指头一个脑嘣儿弹在辛杰头上。  
——再瞎说我替曦哥打你啊！  
——哥哥你居然为了曦哥打我你是不是不爱我了……  
辛杰跺着脚刚要闹，就被一个落在唇上的轻吻软了下去。  
——我这不是还为了我自己亲你么。  
——嘁……  
远处陈曦嘬牙花子的啧声终于让他们俩想起不好意思来，金霏轻咳一声推推辛杰，——你在后台睡会儿，咱俩一起回去？  
——我先回去睡吧这儿睡不着，老惦记爬起来看你。  
辛杰玩着手指说得天衣无缝，金霏也就只好点头，看着小孩儿落荒而逃的样子发呆。身后传来陈曦压低的声音，——我怎么觉得你家这小孩今天憋着什么坏呢？  
辛杰装没听见的拎起外套往出走，隐隐还听见陈曦压不下去的嗓门。  
——他是不是知道今天什么日子啊。  
——不能，我没让他知道。

你不让知道我就不能知道了么，哥哥你怕不是个傻子吧。  
请了假从西安巴巴儿的飞过来，跟着你专场一连听了五六天，就这最后一天自个儿跑回了家里，你以为我能等着什么呢……  
楼道里隐约传来熟悉的脚步声，辛杰眼睛一亮，跑去小心翼翼把门解了锁，又爬回刚才的凳子上，抬手拉下了头顶的总闸。  
天地间就忽然混沌。他屏住呼吸，静静地等待门响。

钥匙在锁眼里转动的时候金霏觉得有点不对劲儿。他拔出钥匙来，又拧了一下门把手，门直接开了。  
屋内一片漆黑，隐约有点什么东西烧过的味儿。金霏一个激灵，手里的大狐狸玩偶咚地歪在墙上。  
“小杰！……辛小杰！”  
他吓得扯着嗓子喊。返场时足足连唱了三段儿，此时嗓子沙得像是没了魂。  
空气一片安逸，倒不像是进了坏人。这孩子是把家里又弄跳闸了么……

唰啦。  
生日快乐的电子音乐陡然响起，斗室之间溢满通明灯火。  
辛杰跳下凳子来，三步两步蹦进金霏怀里，没想到中间还隔着个大狐狸。和男朋友不一样的触感惊着了他，他歪过头，狐狸也歪过头，金霏也歪过头——幸好狐狸头歪的不是同一个方向，他们俩才终于得以对上个脸，向来没皮没脸没正经的俩逗哏此时居然都有点儿发烧。  
金霏毕竟道行深些，早几秒钟找回大尾巴狼的气质来，金丝眼镜一推，冲辛杰露出一点意味深长的笑。辛杰一下子就没梗了，也没辙了，只剩下无处安放的手往下一滑搭在大狐狸爪子上，原本准备好的台词一下子被金霏的笑容击得稀碎。  
“哥哥……那个……Sur、Surprise……”

金霏弯起眉眼。他早在辛杰期期艾艾的空当里已经瞅清楚小孩儿身后，生日快乐歌是从在大蛋糕上插着的电子灯花里出来的，烧焦的味儿八成来自刚才点坏了又重新插过的蜡烛；蛋糕跟前摆了四个盘儿，不知道做的是啥反正红的绿的挺好看，菜板还没收起来，跟上面切剩的葱花香菜成为桌上唯一的突兀元素；炉子上有个锅架着，上面水蒸气还没灭净，不是面条就是煮蛋，再不盛出来可能要坨……  
谁说他家小孩儿就是个小屁孩儿。想起辛杰前两天给自己打下手时候撕菜叶那个利索劲儿，金霏忽然无比自豪。他捏捏辛杰的鼻子，忍下了把小孩儿按在菜板旁边亲一顿的冲动，“……不是，辛小杰你不打算给我解释一下吗？”  
辛杰低下头绕手指卖萌，“……哥哥我今天其实可想看你攒底的活了，说为了赶明天飞机早点回来睡觉是骗你的……”  
“嗯，”金霏板着脸强忍笑意，“还有呢？”  
“我不是故意装着不会做饭的我就是想等着今天给你个惊喜……”  
“还有呢？”  
“其实我本来确实不太会做，来之前还跟我妈学了两手……”  
“还有呢？”  
“……我刚才打了一个碗我不是故意的。”  
“还有……嗯？”

金霏猛然转头，一把把辛杰还在玩着的手指拽过来，指尖儿上果然缠着一圈邦迪。他眉头刚皱起半分波澜，小孩儿早把手抽回去了，换了另一只手把他往桌边领，“哥哥你快尝尝我做的菜嘛，我算着你回来的时间做的，现在刚好……”  
手上力度没大过对方的猝然一拽，他就这样跌进金霏怀里，被在耳根处结结实实的亲了一口。金霏拥紧了他，声音有些发颤。  
“你怎么这么好啊。”  
辛杰笑嘻嘻地搂着他脖子，“因为哥哥你更好呀～”  
“谁告诉你今天是我生日啊？”  
辛杰嘟起嘴，眼睛眨得无辜却像在看傻子，“……粉丝都知道的，百度百科上肯定有啊。”

我也百度过怎么没有你生日我连你哪年生的都没有准谱儿——金霏硬生生把这话压下去，想起辛杰粉丝还是少，他也就光能记得小孩儿节目上说过自己是个95后，由此确定自己不是拐带了未成年。他正在心头小鹿左右横跳、以决定是先吃饭还是先吃做饭的人，却忽然被整个人放开拥抱，眼睁睁地看着小孩儿急吼吼冲向炉子，“啊啊啊啊面条——”  
金霏赶紧跟过去，从后面把着辛杰的手帮他把挂面捞出来，还有卧在底下的两个荷包蛋。一样没漏。  
“真好。”他俯下脸去，把温热的呼吸喷在辛杰颈窝里，“刚才你一开灯的时候，我还以为你要把家里弄一轰趴呢，启香槟，放呲花那种……还是这样儿的好，就咱们两个，安安静静的……不过你要是穿一个那什么围裙，也够Surprise的哈我也不介意。”  
“啥……什么围裙？！”辛杰手一抖，差点儿把刚捞起来的荷包蛋掉灶台上。  
金霏顺手在他腰上捏一把，“就围裙。就一个围裙。除了围裙什么都不穿的那种。”  
“不……不是哥哥，你看什么乱七八糟的片子里面有这个啊……”  
“猫和老鼠。”  
辛杰僵在锅边儿，心里弹幕已经开了无数循环，偏生一个包袱都翻不出来，嘴唇咬得通红。金霏一手捞起面碗一手揽着他往回拖，“逗你玩呢。看你脸红的。快吃饭吧，饿坏你哥哥我了。”

辛杰做的菜意外清淡，金霏猜他是来的这几天摸透了自己的口味，不知怎么就格外觉得饿。然而辛杰拿他自己说过的“戌后不食”来阻止他吃太多，只顾着跑去关了灯又跑回来，往蛋糕的对面一坐，催着他吹蜡烛许愿。  
金霏只是看着他笑，“我在这儿吹？你就不怕蜡烛和奶油喷你一脸？”  
他招手示意辛杰坐回自己身边来，辛杰有点不乐意——他从没告诉过金霏，哥哥你戴着眼镜又闭眼睛的时候特别苏。  
虽然他得先给金霏解释清楚什么叫苏。  
不过他还是坐在金霏身边看到了他闭眼许愿的样子，以及从嘴唇翕动里读出的愿望，隐约感到自己看懂了两个字是“小杰”，忽然脸颊就有点发烫。  
金霏睁开眼睛，像是怕小孩儿丢了似的第一眼就扭头找他。辛杰凑过去，捧着脸和他对视一会儿，却听到金霏皱着眉开口：  
“……你说你订这么大蛋糕干啥啊咱俩也吃不完。”

这个已经不直了的直男哥哥我不想要了，能掰回去吗。  
“还两层的，冰箱都装不下……”金霏继续望着蛋糕发愁，“要不明天你打包拿飞机上吃吧，飞机餐你不是不爱吃吗我记得……”  
“蛋糕又不是都拿来吃的。”辛杰鼓着腮帮子小声哼唧。  
金霏啧了一声，“那还能拿来干什……我去！”  
小孩儿不知什么时候瞬移到他身后，勾着他的脖子，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势在他鼻子上糊了一坨奶油，然后光速逃脱，闪回到他一时用筷子都戳不着的距离之外，嘿嘿地笑。  
“我去。眼镜眼镜……眼镜给我抹糊了，小兔崽子……”  
金霏把眼镜摘下来，找纸去擦鼻托上沾着的那一点儿，一边骂骂咧咧一边不自觉地嘴角上扬。  
这也就他的小孩儿啊，换了谁谁敢跟他金霏老师这么得瑟。  
他这么想着，把擦好的眼镜往鼻梁上一架，眉梢一挑，“怎么着辛小杰？抹完油就不管啦？给我过来！”

男朋友变身暴躁老妈怎么办，不急，在线慢慢等。  
辛杰背着手噘着嘴一步步往金霏面前蹭过去，仿佛怕挨打。金霏看他那样儿，自己没绷住先破了功，乐出声来。  
“过来过来。哥还能真打你是怎么的？闭眼睛！”  
辛杰乖巧闭眼。下一秒，叭叽一下子，侧脸上被抹了一指头。奶油花儿打发得特到位，不黏不稀，从他脸上冒出凉气来，接下来感觉到的就是金霏温热的嘴唇，把脸颊上的奶油全部裹走，舌尖一路带着甜味卷到他嘴角。  
奶油味儿的吻。  
“再可不能这么浪费了啊，”两个人都近乎窒息的时候，金霏撒开了辛杰，带着厚重的喘息贴近他耳边，“你说你这样儿哥哥怎么娶你回家……”  
辛杰推着他肩膀直起身来，毫不在意他威胁的一梗脖子。  
“那我娶哥哥回家呗。”

……小兔崽子。金霏深吸一口气，感觉一股无名火从脐下三寸直蹿上来，压都压不下去。  
蛋糕还没吃完，碗还没洗锅没收拾，辛杰明天一早的飞机——无数的理由逼着他理智，可是多少理由加起来都不如一个能作死的小孩儿，重新坐回他大腿上死死压着他，有一搭无一搭地往他腿间伸手，“哥哥，你都硬了。”  
语声里倒有十分的委屈，也不知道是谁非礼谁。金霏咬了咬牙，把辛杰手指抓起来亲一口，捏着他的腰往上托，“小杰别闹，咱们进屋……”  
“我不！”辛杰好像是今天头一次跟他任性，抱紧了他脖子蹭，“我要跟你在这儿做……我都弄好了……”  
他拽着金霏的手往自己下面摸过去，那里柔软温热，早就湿得不像话，被金霏发凉的指尖激了一下便惊得直往后躲，抹多的润滑液顺着渴求的小口往外渗出来，染得内裤上洇开一片深色。那模样实在是不能看太久，所以两个人都红着脸别过头去，金霏依旧挣扎着要站起身，没敢去想小孩儿做一桌子菜之后怎么一边做的扩张一边等着自己回家的样，“……乖，你总得让哥进屋拿个套子吧？”  
“不要……不要套子，不舒服……”辛杰把脸埋进他怀里，哽咽的声音和脸一起发烫，“我才要给哥哥生孩子呢，别人都不许……”

金霏脑袋“嗡”的一声想起前一天的专场，有个观众在台下肆无忌惮地喊“金霏我要给你生孩子”，好死不死还是一大老爷们儿。他本着不能把话掉地上的原则，贱兮兮地一扬手，“——你生去呀！”  
那个时候满场爆笑，可只有他家小孩儿是坐在台下噘起嘴无疑了。金霏想笑又不敢笑的伸手，揉了揉怀里的一团小卷毛。

“你说你吃的这什么飞醋呢。你好好的说相声，早晚也有那一天——满场的粉丝站起来喊我爱你，喊着要给你生孩子——说不定过两年就不流行那个了，改喊‘辛小杰～我要·让·你生孩子～’，你说到那一天，你哥哥我怎么办？拦不拦，拦不拦得过来——”  
他学得太过活灵活现痛心疾首，辛杰噗嗤一声破涕为笑，“谁……谁要给她们生了……”  
金霏趁着他笑得没劲儿的时候把他架起来，从椅子上拖到沙发上，放在柔软的凹陷里亲吻下去。  
“不生不生，就给哥哥一个人生，成不成……”

声音渐渐被淹没在亲吻和耳鬓厮磨之间，取而代之的是湿润的碰撞声和温暖的呜咽。金霏终究没拿到套子，只好在濒临崩溃的边缘狠狠顶上几下，然后迅速抽离。辛杰夹紧了腿不让他走，被金霏又气又心疼的在屁股上拍了两巴掌，“你不怕明天难受啊！”  
这才被小孩儿乖乖的放开，那一股荒唐得以在衣物和肌肤之间发泄殆尽。金霏站起身来，咬咬嘴唇，在刚才自己动手的地方又揉上几揉，给辛杰小心翼翼擦了干净，裹上毯子试图往卧室里抱，使了两把劲又放下来，哭笑不得地掐掐小孩儿的脸。  
“辛小杰你可减减肥吧……”  
“我在减了嘛。”辛杰从背后巴住他，用下巴蹭蹭他的肩膀，“等我减下来之后就要哥哥亲亲抱抱举高高～”  
“行，”金霏往上耸耸肩，半拖半扛地把他弄进卧室，“等你减到一百二，哥哥就把你公主抱扔床上。”  
“一百三不行么……”  
小孩儿一边讨价还价，一边累得阖上眼睫。

金霏进浴室简单冲了一下，出来的时候却发现辛杰的大眼睛又睁开了，正在扑闪扑闪地盯着他，如同数着有几滴水珠儿顺着他的锁骨正在滚动。他给盯得不太好意思，把浴巾紧了紧，坐在床边戳辛杰的脸，“还不睡，明天还起不起得来了？”  
辛杰捉住他的手盖在自己脸颊上，鼓着腮帮子撒娇，“哥哥……我明天不想走了……”  
金霏觉得喉咙愈加干渴。他恍然就似回到第一次把小孩儿拐上床、也许是被拐上床的那个夜晚，他把刚被自己欺负过的小家伙安顿好盖上被子，正提上裤子打算去开热水器，也是被这样捉住了手。刚疼过第一回的小孩儿眼睛都哭得红肿了，却还是摸着他的指尖亲了亲，含含糊糊地跟他说，哥哥我真的好喜欢你呀。  
天知道他费了多大的力气才忍住了没把刚提上的裤子再拽下来。  
所以这一次他也只能忍一忍，最多弯下身来亲吻辛杰的鼻尖，“乖，你都请一个礼拜的假了……再不回去，你师父要打电话骂我怎么办？”  
“可是我没跟你待够呢……”辛杰撑起身子，抱住刚刚被金霏拖进卧室的硕大玩偶。北极狐眯着眼睛横亘在他俩中间，像极了被祈福爱情长久的神祇。辛杰把脸埋进它的绒毛，声音闷在里面也变得毛绒绒的，“明天你就要抱不到我了啊哥哥……”  
金霏眼波一转，想到什么似的按亮手机看了一眼，再放下手机时便露出有点阴险却温柔的笑。  
“辛小杰，现在23点58分34秒，离明天还有一分半钟，你要不要考虑收回这句话？”  
辛杰嗷的一声甩开北极狐钻回被窝里，金霏笑着扑上来，隔着被子挠他痒痒。  
去他娘的明天。金霏听着辛杰夹杂着笑声的求饶渐渐变成喘息，这样想着。

这回真的夜深人静。金霏掩好卧室的门，盯着辛杰手机上定到凌晨四点半的闹钟沉吟了几分钟，最终把闹钟关上，然后开始翻找辛杰用哪个APP订的机票。

辛杰勉强睁开眼睛的时候已经天光大亮，阳光从还未拉开的百叶窗缝里漏进来，温暖得不似一月。他掩住惊叫跳下床去，隐隐感觉腰酸腿疼。厨房的门开着，看得清昨晚的杯盘狼藉已经收拾齐整，客厅里并排摆着两个打好的行李箱和一个只能托运的大狐狸玩偶，其中一个箱子翻着盖，在等着装他的最后一件睡衣。而金霏半探着身子巴在沙发上，好像在给什么人打着电话。  
“我知道卢老板，反正都一个礼拜了也不差这半天……哎哥哥哥你别急，我保证……”  
墙上的时钟已经走过八点，辛杰睁大了眼睛去拽金霏的手臂，被他安抚的拍了拍头。金霏晃一眼手机屏幕给他看，通话中的名字显示着卢鑫。电话里的声浪越来越高，被金霏讨好的又压回去，再等了两分钟才接近尾声。  
“……得嘞。到西安那边我请。”  
金霏揣好手机，转头张开双臂迎接扑向他的辛杰，“醒啦？”  
辛杰底气不足地埋进他肩窝，“哥哥早安……飞机是不是已经起飞了？”  
“我给你改签了下午那一班。”金霏捏捏他的后颈，“顺便多买了一张，反正专场完事儿了有假，我跟你去西安呆几天。”  
辛杰欢呼一声，抬起脸和金霏交换个柔软的早安吻，忽然想起什么，“我师父不会真骂你了吧？”  
“他哪骂得过我，谁不知道你们家逗哏都怂。”金霏笑着摸摸鼻子，“……是你师娘骂的。”

天色已经黑到要开远光灯的时候飞机在西安准点降落，然而托运的大狐狸迟迟没从履带上传过来。辛杰骑着大行李箱，上半截身子懒洋洋靠在金霏怀里，缠着他唱歌听。  
“给你唱个《送情郎》？”金霏把下巴搭在辛杰头顶，“一不叫你忧来呀二不叫你愁，三不叫你穿错了小哥哥的花兜兜……”  
辛杰扬起脸来冲他翻眼皮，“谁穿花兜兜啦——糟了不会真穿错吧？”他故作夸张地从金霏怀里跳出来，扯开领子看自己的衬衣，才看一眼忽然涨红了脸。  
“穿不错穿不错。我的你也穿不上啊……”金霏不明所以地继续打趣他，却没收到小孩儿意想中的回怼，辛杰抬起头来瞪了他一眼，而后嗫嚅半天才开口，“哥哥……你带粉底了么？”  
怎么今天惦记的不是眼线了——金霏愣了下，把到嘴边的话咽了回去，他不想再拿眼线梗逗小孩儿了。“——要粉底抹哪儿啊？”  
辛杰咬着唇指着锁骨上一片红印子给他看，金霏不由得也脸上发热，赶紧把领口给他往一起捏。  
“系上系上，你师父他们看不见。”  
“可是热嘛……”  
“这里暖气开得足，出去你就该冷了……”

终于出现在传送带上的大狐狸，和手机里来接机的卢鑫玉浩“你俩是不是掉机场厕所里了”的咆哮一起，打断两个人的亲昵。金霏拖上两个箱子就往出跑，辛杰扛着大狐狸跌跌撞撞地跟在背后，冲出接机口就奔着那两个格外显眼的墨镜口罩撞过去，在隐隐约约被粉丝认出来的“卢鑫玉浩！”之类的惊呼中逃上了车。  
“地头蛇的咖位就是不一样啊。”金霏帮卢鑫捡起跑掉的帽子，站在后备箱边，边喘边乐边说风凉话。卢鑫一边笑骂他滚蛋一边把辛杰丢进后座，玉浩则吃力地往后备箱里塞着大狐狸，“这是个什么玩意儿你们还带着坐飞机？”  
卢鑫探过头来研究，“这是个狗啊还是个熊啊，尾巴这么大？”  
金霏扶额，“你们就没有一个人认识北极狐吗。”  
“那是金霏哥哥送我的！”辛杰从后座窗户里探出头来。  
“塞不下塞不下。”玉浩把北极狐整个儿拽出来，“跟你们俩一起坐后座上吧。”  
金霏接过北极狐，从另一边挤上车，“行，正好小杰飞机上没睡好，拿它垫会儿。”

北极狐枕在金霏腿上，辛杰枕在北极狐腿上，玉浩则在卢鑫“玉姐姐快找家大馆子，咱们好好宰金霏一顿”的絮叨中发动了车。卢鑫边在手机上搜着大众点评，边从副驾驶上回过头，“我说辛小杰你不是请假去陪金霏过的生日吗？怎么他还给你买个狗……熊……狐狸？”  
“那能是他买的吗，一看就是粉丝上货送的，他随手给辛杰了。”玉浩淡淡补了一刀。金霏有点心虚地转头看窗外。  
辛杰直起身来不乐意地顶嘴，“才不是随手的呢！金霏哥哥说怕我不抱着东西睡不着……”  
“行了行了你就知道替他说话。”玉姐姐是个比师父心疼徒弟的师娘，“也不知道你怎么打听着他生日的。”  
金霏没有接话。他昨天曾经悄悄打开过自己的百度百科，上面的生日是个错的。  
辛杰趴在大狐狸尾巴里想要假装睡着，金霏默默投过来的视线却依然灼醒了他。卢鑫也转过头来盯住他，他只好小小声开口，“我从哥哥身份证上偷看到的。”  
“——！”  
玉浩骤然一脚急刹车，卢鑫差点扑到风挡玻璃上，“玉姐姐你干什么玩意儿——”

“卢小鑫你脑袋缺根弦是吗？！”玉浩回手指着金霏，“你也不想想他俩干什么事的时候要用身份证？刘金霏你给我解释清楚——”  
要用身份证的事儿多了，还有订票呢，还有开银行卡呢，还有上网吧呢。  
但是金霏理不直气不壮，他确实没底气把这包袱抖出来。幸好卢鑫乐得做个开明家长，“行了行了玉姐姐，又不是中学生早恋，他俩这么大的人了什么事儿不能干。你操心那么多干嘛，辛小杰又不能kū chā生个娃。……我说你可别一会儿路怒啊，要不然换我开？金霏你俩赶紧把后排安全带系上……就别给那狐狸系了！！”  
玉浩叹了口气，重新打火，“……我就是觉得他俩这异地恋早晚不是个事儿。”  
“行行行岳母大人您息怒，”金霏赶紧顺势给玉浩顺毛，“我再攒点儿钱就在西安买个房子。”  
卢鑫回头，“然后你就算辛小杰养的外宅是吗？”  
辛杰看着男朋友和师父师娘斗嘴，毫无良心地躲在大狐狸后面偷笑，金霏回手捏他脸，“你听懂了么你就乐。”

“……那金霏你知道我们辛小杰生日么？”  
车子穿过桥洞的时候，卢鑫忽然在一片黑暗中开口。辛杰骤然绷紧了后背，比金霏还要紧张起来，“我没跟他说过……”  
卢鑫和玉浩异口同声，“你闭嘴。”  
金霏垂着眼睫默不作声，辛杰急得偷偷在暗处抓他的手，试图用指尖在他手心里划出数字，但金霏攥紧了他的手指。  
“……我知道。”  
他推了推眼镜，眼波缓缓温柔流动，“就是我们俩……正式在一起的那天。”

仿佛福至心灵，他想起辛杰那一天来找自己的样子，笑得露出一口小白牙，衬着有点发红的耳朵，脚步轻飘飘的依旧没个正形，一张嘴就问，金霏哥哥我能管你要个礼物吗。  
——要什么呀你？彼时的金霏背手仰头，努着力将自己的口吻装饰得十二分没好气，生怕让人看出自己早把心抠给了这个不知是欠揍还是欠操的小屁孩儿。没想到对方真的伸着手指头往他心窝里戳过来了，指尖移动半米的过程仿佛用了半个世纪。直到金霏心都快要被他手指勾出嗓子眼来，才听到辛杰紧张到打卷儿的声音说，哥哥我就想要你衬衫上这第二颗钮扣。  
金霏下意识地往自己胸前一捂，他不是很熟悉日漫里的烂俗桥段，却隐隐觉得那颗扣子忽然重逾千钧，一拽下来就等于终身托付。可恨他若无其事的伪装太过成功，害得辛杰一点没听出他戏谑里的颤抖。  
——嘿，你要这扣子干嘛呀？作法咒我呀？  
——谁、谁要……我才不是……  
然后小孩儿就吓着了，大眼睛睁得惊慌失措，再然后就开始闪着湿润的光，眼泪扑簌簌在眼眶里转起圈儿，眼看就要决堤。金霏一下子就慌了，伸出手来也不知是先揪扣子好还是先给人擦眼泪好，一副荣登夺冠热门的铁嘴铜牙，忽然就连话都说不利落。  
——别哭别哭别哭，这不是逗你玩儿么，不就心口这儿一颗扣子吗，连这颗心都掏给你还能怎么地——

他说完这句话两个人都僵住了，空气一时凝滞，等金霏缓过神来才发现自己已经借着帮人擦眼泪的姿势把辛杰在怀里搂足了好几分钟，场面十分尴尬，但他不想打破。  
——瞧你这点儿出息。这话也不知道是在说辛杰还是在说金霏自己。  
——要个扣子能有什么用，想要男朋友不会直说吗？  
辛杰从他怀里眨巴眨巴湿漉的睫毛抬起脸的时候，金霏不知道自己是要疯还是已经疯了。  
——那，那我能要一个金霏哥哥当男朋友吗？  
——要呗。又不是什么好玩意儿，你想要就拿去……  
就这么句话，如同再一次捅了小孩儿的泪窝子。那之后辛杰哭得太厉害，以至于金霏忘记了去听清他趴在自己肩膀上时，那一句含笑的哽咽。  
“谢谢哥哥，这是我收到最好的生日礼物了。”

至于后来辛杰拿眼药水糊弄他的事儿东窗事发，之后他怎么把小孩儿按床上收拾了一顿，那是后话。

卢鑫长舒一口气，仰壳倒在座椅上。  
“真没劲。我还准备好要是金霏说不上来，就要挟他入赘到西安来呢。”  
“没有这买卖啊。”金霏把辛杰重新在大狐狸肚子上安顿好，坦然微笑。  
车子在万家灯火里安然驶向吃夜宵的去处，卢鑫和玉浩讨论起了让金霏空降到新势力的哪个园子里助个演，而辛杰拽着金霏的一边衣角，终于沉沉地进入梦乡。金霏看着他的睡脸，默默地打开手机，开始研究怎么帮小孩儿建个百度百科。  
以及，离辛杰的下一个生日还有两个多月。  
到时候给小孩儿买个戒指吧，他想。

FIN


End file.
